phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowl-R-Ama Drama
Phineas and Ferb try to set the world record for the world's largest bowling ball as well as the largest pinball table. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz dabbles in selling addictive hot chocolate. Episode Summary Candace is talking on the phone saying that Jeremy asked to meet by the ferris wheel, which makes her remember she is afraid of heights. Their parents then leave for bowling which gives Phineas the idea to play super lawn bowling. Baljeet comes by and asks them what they're doing, then realizes he just sounded like Isabella. He lets them know that the world's largest bowling ball is 4 feet in diameter, to which Phineas responds that he and Ferb could beat that in their sleep. After the usual building montage, they are shown asleep against the bowling ball, revealing that they did, in fact, beat the record in their sleep. Agent P gets an assignment saying that Doofenshmirtz has been tracked to an old abandoned warehouse and purchased ten thousand packets of powdered chocolate, a hot dog vendor's cart, a medium sized parka, and a pair of red flannel long johns with a flap in the back; Perry then runs off to put a stop to whatever he is doing. On the way to headquarters, he shoots through a broken pipe that Carl is fixing. Carl throws him into the other side of the break in the pipe, saying "Sorry about that, Agent P!" Then, Herman the Hedgehog shoots through the same broken pipe. Phineas and Ferb finish their record-breaking bowling ball and test it out with lawn bowling. Candace notices and starts to run off to tell her mom but then remembers that somehow everything disappears before she gets home and decides to take the giant ball to her mom instead of the other way around. Perry makes his way to Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage to get frozen in his tracks the moment he twirls through the window, literally, by the giant-robotic-penguin-icy-freeze-your-socks-off-breath-inator-thingy! His plan is to freeze the tri-state area, forcing everyone to buy his hot chocolate. He says "the first cup will be free, but the second cup will also be free, but the third cup will cost $1,000,000". Evil laugh, leaves. After Dr. Doofenshmirtz leaves Perry frees himself with a mug of hot chocolate. Candace then gets the giant bowling ball out of control and ends up underground, and then she ends up in a giant pinball machine designed by Phineas, ferb and the gang. Which ends up at the World's Most Pointless Records Awards granting Phineas and Ferb three World's Most Pointless Records: the world's largest bowling ball, the world's largest game of pinball, and because of those two records made in one day they are given the most records won in a day award. The bowling ball then crashes into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's giant-robotic-penguin-icy-freeze-your-socks-off-breath-inator-thingies, striking through them and flinging Candace into the ferris wheel she was supposed to meet Jeremy by and into the seat next to Jeremy. Doofenshmirtz ends up as a carnival attraction. Songs Pin-bowling Along End Credits Shady Joe introduces people to the Amazing Penguin Man, which is Doofenshmirtz with a broken robot penguin head stuck on his head. Doofenshmirtz says "I used to have goals." Over the end logos, he continues: "They were evil goals, but they were goals." Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Not said. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry is shown gliding through a tube to his lair. Memorable Quotes (All Talking At Once And Pinball Sound) Phineas: Hey Bajeet What's The World Record For The Largest Pinball Machine? Bajeet: Im Not Sure But Im Sure How To Make It Phineas: OK Everyone Split Up And Let's Keep Going Until We Get To The Fair Announcer: Go Undercover Will Be Right Back To Phineas And Ferb On Disney XD Background Information * 38th episode produced. 33rd episode aired, first broadcast on July 12, 2008. * This episode is titled "Kingpin Candace" in Australia, according to the listings provided at YourTV.com.au. *Baljeet says that the world's largest bowling ball has a diameter of 4 feet, which means that the volume is \frac{32\pi}{3} feet cubed, and the surface area is 16\pi feet squared. *'Goof:' Phineas's scooter turns into a bike when he arrives at the Pointless World Records stage. When the kids get their equipment, Phineas and Ferb use different garages even when they live in the same house. *'Roger Ebert's Little Movie Glossary': Candace hits a Fruit Cart, as referenced in Ebert's Glossary. Continuity * During the Pin-bowling Along song, the billboard at the beginning says, "Today's weather: Sunny with Chance of Scattered Lawn Gnomes", a which is the weather forecast given by the radio deejay and Ferb in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". This could indicate that "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" took place the day after "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". * Perry passes Schnell Foto on his way from the Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage, which was shown in "It's About Time!". * Nitpicker's Guide: When the kids all hop on their various bikes/skateboards/scooters, etc. to chase Candace in the bowling ball, all five of them are shown in a montage pressing the garage door button. But since Phineas and Ferb are brothers and live at the same house, they should have come out together. *Shady Joe mentions that Doofenshmirtz (the "Penguin Man") is a unique and logic-defying amalgam of a man and a penguin. This is also said in S'Winter by Ferb: "It's a unique and logic-defying amalgam of winter and summer." Allusions *'The Simpsons:' The bowling alley and possibly title is a reference to the Bowl-A-Rama, which was in The Simpsons. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire worked on The Simpsons. ("Original Pitch") *'Spider-Man:' The scene where Agent P tracks Doofenshmirtz down over the streets of Danville with his grappling gun references Spider-Man. *'Bat-Man:' The scene where Agent P tracks Doofenshmirtz down over the streets of Danville with his grappling gun could also be a reference to The 1990's Bat-man cartoon where he would travel across town in the same fasion *'Voltes V: '''In the scene before chasing Candace, the kids "Volt In" in their own buttons to open their own garage and get their own methods of transportation: bike (Ferb Fletcher), scooter (Phineas Flynn), roller blades (Isabella Garcia-Shapiro), unicycle (Baljeet Patel), and skateboard (Buford Van Stomm). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jess Harnell, Kelly Hu, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Maulik Pancholy :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes